


Fingers

by thatfakeotakugirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confused Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama doesn’t really make an appearance, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More of Hinata’s introspection, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakeotakugirl/pseuds/thatfakeotakugirl
Summary: In which Hinata has an internal battle regarding his fixation with Kageyama’s fingers.





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little drabble I did when I noticed how much Hinata looks at his own hands. I thought what it would be like for him to think about Kageyama’s fingers.

Hinata Shouyou doesn’t have a finger fetish. For if he did, it would be easy to explain the admiration his eyes held for kageyama’s fingers as they they deflected a volleyball in a high arc. Or how they curled almost completely around his small water bottle. Even how he simply fiddled with them as they cuddled on Hinata’s bed in wait for the Volleyball nationals to start.

Hinata often dismisses his strange fixation for the fact that he is jealous. Jealous of how big Kageyama is unlike his own small self. He is clearly jealous of Kageyama’s tall height. His long limbs. His long torso. His elegant neck. And therefore, his fingers naturally must be in proportion, Hinata concludes; and therefore naturally, Hinata must be jealous of those fingers. But in the middle of the night as he pushes himself into his fist before spilling over the sheets, he pictures those large hands and elegant fingers.

Stroking. Stroking. He wonders, in the aftermath, if he had wished those long fingers for himself, or if he had wished for _Kageyama’s_ fingers wrapped around him.

He is too tired. So he shuts his eyes and thinks no further, ending up sleeping well into the morning. Only waking up at eleven, with sticky sheets and itchy pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll leave your thoughts!! Its my first drabble ever, so it may not be very good or good at all, but I wanted to share it!


End file.
